


lovely

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Smoking, Smut, Sweet, Underage Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: when alone out on the field, natasha and james start hitting blunts and make out on the bleachers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	lovely

james' lighter flickered as he held it up to his blunt. he coughed lightly as the he felt the smoke enter his lungs and get into his eyes, as he took a nice inhale. 

he passed it to natasha, who was silently, and carefully watching him. his body basically went lax, his posture turning bad as he slouched, leaning back against the wall. the brunet's head thrown back, he knew she was looking at his neck, so he purposefully swallowed, feeling her gaze travel to his bobbing adam's apple.

the redhead placed the blunt between her soft pink lips, closing around on it as she inhaled a puff of smoke.

he watched as her lips blew the smoke out, seeing a tiny smirk sent his way as her eyes gleamed with mischief.

natasha got up from her seat besides james and placed herself on his lap instead, facing towards him. his hands immediately find her hips, as one of her's shoot up to his face.

she takes another hit at the blunt and brings her lips to bucky's.

their lips moved lazily, but are amazingly in sync. their eyes closed as they felt all up on each other's bodys, the smoke coming up between them, shading their faces as they both started to flush a pretty pink.

natasha started to slowly grind her hips down into james. feeling him getting hard under her. 

she traveled down to his neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he plucked the blunt from her mischievous fingers.

he settled it in his mouth as his hands started to wander underneath her shirt, feeling on her breasts and softly running his hands down her sides. 

to be fair, her hands did the same. she flicked up his shirt and started to feel on the dips of his abs, going further, her nails scraping his skin as she settled to grab him through his jeans.

they went back to kissing again, wanting to feel each other's mouths for another time.

the blunt was long gone as james wrapped his arms tightly around natasha's waist, the latter's arms coming up to secure themselves around his neck.

for moment, they paused. just taking the time to stare deeply into each other's eyes like every other stereotypical teen movie couple. but the difference was that it was all real.

green and blue meshed together as they both saw equal expression: love, lust, wonder, and the dazed look from when they just shared a blunt.

james smiled up at her, the edges of his eyes crinkling.

she couldn't help but throw her head back in a laugh, smiling back at him, the edges of her own crinkling just as his.

he buried his face into her shoulder, breathing her in, feeling her surround him. it felt nice.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
